Scrappy Doo and the Big Apple Gator
by Math16
Summary: The sequel to "Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids". Scrappy and his team of monster kids are sent to solve a disturbance in the sewers of New York City. So, they meet up with Scrappy's old friends to investigation the mystery of a Giant Mutant Alligator.
1. Rising Reptile Rampage

Disclaimer: This is a sequel to "Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids". The idea is based on the episode "The Ransom of Scooby Chief" from "Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo". Enjoy.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator**

**[Scene 1: Opening Credits "Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator"/ Rising Reptile Rampage] **

[EXT. New York City-Night]

[**Opening Credits Start] **

[The scene opens with the credits appearing through a mist. The mist clears, revealing the city.]

**[Title: Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator]**

[The other credits appear while the rest of the shot soars down the streets of the city; passing buildings, and flying through the alleys.]

**[Opening Credits End] **

[INT. Sewers-New York City]

[In the sewers of a lightless part of the city, two sewer cleaners named Stan and Carter are doing their job by cleaning piles of filth in the sewer.]

Stan: Oh man, what an odor.

Carter: And I thought my room smelled bad.

Stan [joking]: Don't you actually live in a sewer?

Carter: Hey!

[Carter notices a boarded-up tunnel entrance with the boards broken off. Carter calls for Stan to see it.]

Carter: Hey look!

Stan: What is it?

Carter: It looks like one of the tunnels to the old sewers of New York. They had to board it up when they rerouted the sewer network.

Stan: So why is it busted open?

Carter: I don't know. Come on, let's check it out.

[They walk into the tunnel and walk out the other end. Carter turns on his flashlight and they see that the old sewer is much dirtier than they expected.]

Stan: Gross! This sewer is a lot messier than the new one.

Carter: You think we should clean this place up too?

Stan: You're kidding me, right?

[Carter gets scared when he suddenly hears a growing sound.]

Carter: Uh...Stan?

Stan: [Sighs] What?

[A loud roaring sound comes out of nowhere, and they both notice it. Stan sees something in the river of wastewater moving.]

Stan: I think I saw something move down there.

[Carter shines his flashlight down at the wastewater and sees nothing.]

Carter: I don't see anything.

[Suddenly, something huge gushes out of the water. All they can tell is that it has scales, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The two men freak out and run back in and out of the tunnel, screaming. They stop on the other side to catch their breath.]

Stan: What was that?

Carter: I don't know.

[The massive creature somehow shrinks itself down a bit and squeezes itself through the tunnel. As the giant creature squeezes out of the other side, the two sewer cleaners run terrified to the manhole.]

Stan and Carter: AAAHHH!

[EXT. Streets-New York City]

[The two climb out of the manhole and get into their truck. Stan tries turning the key, but the engine won't start.]

Carter: Come on!

[They look behind, and see the street breaking up. They quickly go back to getting the car started in terror.]

Carter: Drive! Come on!

Stan: I'm trying! It won't start!

[Then the head of the beast busted out through the street and opens its monstrous mouth.]

Stan and Carter: AAAHHH!

[As the mouth begins to close on them, Stan finally gets the engine started and stomps on the gas pedal. The tires start squealing, and then the truck moves at a breakneck speed. They've gotten out of the way, as the mouth comes down and demolished the street. When it was over, the giant creature just disappears into the wastewater. Carter and Stan run out of the truck and are shocked to see the results of the attack.]

Stan: Wha-what was that thing?

[They look upon the damage to see that a large piece of the road is destroyed; nothing but a massive hole in the roof of the sewer.]

**To Be Continued... **

"What was that thing" indeed? Will this happen again in the City of New York? Will the Creep Kids come to solve this mystery? Just wait for the next scene, and find out on Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator.

Not bad for the first chapter. Please review while I work on the next one.


	2. An Assignment from Back Home

Disclaimer: In this scene, many more members of the Creep Kids will each make a cameo as well as they did in the last story.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator**

**[Scene 2: An Assignment from Back Home] **

[INT. Area 53-Afternoon]

[Soldiers march around on the grounds of the base, holding hi-tech weapon and driving in strange vehicles. One soldier goes into one of the buildings and just stands in the center of the room. Seconds later, a piece of the floor sinks down into a wide square around him. A metal door closes above him; he continues to descend a few feet down on the elevator floor through a colored-lighted shaft.]

[INT. Area 53-Lower Levels]

[He exits the elevator when he reaches his floor. He walks along the walkways on the side of the walls with high ledges, and on the bridges connecting the walkways. He passes a few scientists supernatural creatures and more soldiers. Then he sees Sibella Dracula in her bat form, flying along the ledges, holding a file.]

Troop [waving to her]: Hello, Sibella.

[The bat waves and screeches "hello", and continues flying. Then she flies into a hallway and lands a short while later. Then she glows in yellow flashes as Sibella transforms back into her "human" form. Then she walks down the hall with the file and stops in front of the big metal door of Repository 31, and then she enters the code: 28634.]

[INT. Repository 31-Lower Levels-Area 53]

[She walks in when the door opens. Inside, Sibella walks among the other members of the Creep Kids and their pets. Timmy the Faun, Scott the Brownie (folklore), Jewel the Genie, Araceli the Harpy, Philip the four-headed boy; all of the children of the Legend Counsel, each of the famous ghosts, monsters, and fairy tale creatures known in folklore, myths, and stories. Some are having conversations, some are just showing off their power, and some are trying out or playing with devices and magical relics stored there. Sibella continues walking through the crowd, and passes Gloria the Gargoyle and Buzz the Human Fly.]

Sibella: Hi, Buzz. Hi, Gloria.

Gloria: Hi, Sibella.

Buzz [buzzing voice]: Nice seeing you.

[Then she walks by Jacques, son of Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame. He has the same disfigured face and is bad at hearing due to the church bells.]

Sibella: Hey, Jacques. How's the hearing?

Jacques: Huh? Oh, hi.

[She stops in front of a glass tank filled up with water and Shelley the Mermaid and Goonie, daughter of the Creature from the Black Lagoon, are swimming in it. Sibella knocks on the glass to greet them.]

Sibella: Hi, Shelley. Hi, Goonie.

Shelley [in a blubbing voice, on account that she's underwater]: Hey, Sibella.

Goonie [blubbing]: Hi!

[Then she continues, walking and sees Bill the Electropathic, a psychic who can give power to electrical devices and control them. He is changing the channels on an unplugged television set, outside an office up some stairs, where the meeting of the Creep Kids leaders is being held.]

Sibella: Hey, Bill. Is Rodney having his meeting?

Bill: Yes, they're just about to finish. Perfect timing.

Sibella: Thanks.

[Sibella leaves the electropathic to what he was doing, as she walks up the stairs to the office.]

[INT. Creep Kids' Meeting Office-Repository 31]

[She walks in seeing Valac the Fallen Angel, Raj the Multi-Armed Boy, and Ugg the Cave Boy waiting on the side, watching the Party Team Leaders finishing their meeting. The Parties are the teams divided among the Creep Kids. Rodney Griffin is the leader of Party Alpha; Penta of the Chopped Hands is leader of Party Beta; Carlos the Minotaur is Party Gamma's leader; Mitch the Wraith is Delta; Peter Pan (Epsilon); Debbie the Giant, looking through a window (Zeta); Fairy Princess Willow, daughter of the Goblin King (special guest from another Scooby-Doo movie) (Eta); John the Mothboy (Theta); Adam, son of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (Iota); Yoshi the Kappa (Kappa); Evans, son of the Princess and the Frog (Lambda); Hugo, Grandson Time (Mu); Tyler the Abassy (Nu); Brian the Leprechaun (Xi); Barbara, Princess of Hearts (Omicron); Arthur Ambrosius the grandson of Merlin (Pi); Blanch the Witch (Rho); Lillian the Spider Princess (Sigma); Christopher the Cyclops (Tau); Antonio, son of Hercules (Upsilon); James, son of Cthulhu (Phi); Bert the Zombie (Chi); Faith the Psychic (Psi); and Angel the Angel (Party Omega). Sibella walks up to Rodney, right when he is talking to the other leaders.]

Rodney: Now before we go, I would like a quick discussion about-

Sibella: Uh, Rodney. I have a message for you.

Rodney: Not now, Sibella.

Sibella: But it's important and I have to give it to you right away.

Rodney: Sibella, I'm just finishing up a meeting. If it's that important, I'll look at it afterwards.

Sibella: Didn't Julius Caesar say the same thing to Artemidorus?

[Then Rodney reveals an expression of surprise on his mask.]

Rodney: Good point. Meeting Adjourned!

[All the leaders get up from their chairs. Mitch phases through the wall and the window that Debbie was looking through gets shut. Penta is trying to open the door, but her bandage-wrapped arms have no hands to grab the doorknob. Raj steps up to aid her.]

Raj: Here, I'll get that for you.

Penta: Why thank you.

[Raj opens the door for Penta, and everybody walks out; Valac was waiting for Angel, and they walk out together. Ugg was waiting for Barbara, and then Christopher accidently bumps into her.]

Christopher: I'm so sorry.

Barbara: You should be, or else I would have your head for this. Come, Ugg.

[Then they all walk out of the office, leaving Sibella and Rodney alone. Rodney puts on his hat, gloves, and sunglasses.]

Rodney: You know Shakespeare?

Sibella: Sure I do. So what were you gonna talk about before I interrupted.

Rodney: Oh, about our transportation issues. There have been many complaints about how to get our Creep Kids Party Teams to places on missions, but enough about that. So, what's hanging, Batgirl?

Sibella: General Greendale has a special mission for Party Alpha. It is of concern for your hometown.

[Rodney just stares at Sibella, and then she gives him the file. Rodney looks in the file with a blank expression on his face.]

[INT. Repository 31]

[Sophia, the daughter of Medusa, and Princess Zoe, daughter of King Midas, are having a conversation while Zoe removes her gloves and encases a bowl of fruit in gold by touching it. Sophia removes her sunglasses and encases some nearby cockroaches in stone by looking at them. Then, a little Pegasus swoops down and lands right in front of them.]

Sophia: Hey there, Pegasus.

Zoe: Aww...you got a baby Pegasus as a pet?

Sophia: Pet? This is my brother. (As said in Greek mythology, Medusa's son was a Pegasus.)

[Zoe just stares at them in this awkward moment. Barbara and Ugg walk by and take notice of them.]

Barbara: Hello there, Sophie, Zoe.

Pegasus: [Neigh in anger.]

Barbara: ...And Pegasus.

Zoe: Hey there, Barbara. How are you, Ugg?

Ugg: [Dumbfounded.]

Sophia: I see that the snooty rich girl enjoys having dull, brainless service around.

Barbara: How dare care? You have no right to judge how I company with others. I will not tolerate such insolence. If you get out of line again, it's "off with your head"!

Sophia: Just like my mom.

Barbara [felted insulted]: Come, Ugg.

Ugg [Dumbfounded]: Bye, Bye!

[Then they pass Fear, son of Herne the Hunter, Fudo the Oni, and Ivy the Swan Maiden. Then Barbara bumps into someone leaning down.]

Barbara: How dare you? I will have your head for this.

[As he stands up straight, it is revealed to Barbara that he is Ichabod, son of the Headless Horseman.]

Barbara: Oh, alright then.

[As Barbara and Ugg walk away, Ichabod returns to his work. He lifts a sheet covering something large and connects a big tube to what is under the sheet. Then Johann the Gremlin (not the ones from the movie) teleports on the table next to him, and gives him a thumbs-up. Then Ichabod gives him a thumbs-up and gives an okay to Andrew Reaper and Mary Martian behind a control panel connected to the other end of the tube. Then Andrew gives him on okay as well.]

Andrew: Alright, Mary. Ichabod and Johann did their part. Ready to power-up with spiritual energy.

Mary: Processing for Spiritual Charge in...3... 2... 1.

[They use then control panel to extract a glowing light-purplish energy from a container running down through the tube. Meanwhile, the floating hand is fencing with Donald Gray. Their swords clash and both combatants move around. The duel ends when the swords start twirling and Donald causes the hand to drop its sword.]

Donald: A perfect match, if I do say so myself.

[Donald bows to the hand and they both 'shake'. The hand exits the scene; Donald turns his sword back into a cane, walks over to Andrew, and looks at Ichabod.]

Donald: It's amazing how someone without eyes is able to know where everything is. Of course, you would know.

Andrew: Well unlike me, not only can he ride a horse, but he's the only one of us who's allowed to have a driver's license.

Donald: Yeah but he never carved a smile for his picture. So, what cha working on?

[Donald is about to lift the sheet off, until Andrew slaps his hand off it.]

Andrew: Uh, uh. No peeping until it's finished. Let's just say it will help solve our traveling problem.]

Donald: Oh great.

[Nearby, Elsa Frankenteen sticks some electrodes to a figure on a lab table. Godzina, daughter of Godzilla, is standing by an electrical switch, eating a slimy sandwich.]

Elsa: I always wanted to say this. Godzina...PULL THE SWITCH!

[Godzina pulls the switch, with her slime-covered fingers. Then a surge of electricity runs through suction cups wires and shocks the figure on the table. Then Elsa gives the signal and Godzina flips the switch again. The electrical surge stops and the figure just stands up off the table; revealing it to be 98: The Girl Cyborg.]

Elsa: How do you feel?

98: Wow. You were right. That 'was' electrifying. Okay, your turn.

[Elsa jumps on the table and lays down while 98 sticks the electrodes on her.]

98: Pull it!

[Godzina pulls the switch again and the electricity surges into Elsa. Phantasma the Phantom is playing on an organ with Casta, the Black Kiwa hirsute (Yeti Crab), clipping her claws to the rhyme of a metronome. Tanis the Mummy and Winnie the Werewolf uses Tanis's bandages to play double dutch with Jacqueline "High Heeled Jackie" Springald: daughter of "Spring Heeled" Jack Springald. Jacqueline does flipping and jump tricks while double dutching. After a few tricks, Jacqueline and Winnie quickly switch places. Now Tanis and Jacqueline are twirling the bandages, and Winnie's doing her own tricks. Then Rodney and Sibella walk in with the file.]

Rodney: Okay, listen up! General Greendale has given a very important mission for Party Alpha!

[Andrew, Donald, and Mary stop working and walk toward Rodney and Sibella. Elsa jumps off of the lab table and starts walking with Godzina, finishing her sandwich. Jacqueline, Winnie, and Tanis stop double ditching; Phantasma stops playing on the organ; Casta jumps onto Jacqueline's arm; and they all walk toward Rodney and Sibella. The main characters from the first story (Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids): the members of Party Alpha; gather around. Then Rodney flicks on his special tuning fork; whose vibrating sounds seem to bother Sibella and Winnie; and then Feather, Rodney's pet griffin, flies down and lands in front of the monster kids. Rodney starts rubbing on Feather's head with delight.]

Rodney: Hey, there, Feather. How've you been, boy?

Godzina: Konnichiwa, Rodney. What's up?

Rodney: We just got a new mission on our hands. General Greendale wants us to meet him at Hanger 5. So I want all of Party Alpha to-

[Rodney suddenly notices there are a few members of his team missing.]

Rodney: Hold it. We seem to be missing three of our team mascots...and their trainer too.

[At another part of Repository 31, a large group of Creep Kids is gathering, cheering excitement. The group includes Drew the Troll, Olga the Ogre, Lucius the son of Hades, Trudy the Elf, Jason the Imp, Tiffany the Valkyrie, Albert the Dwarf, Piper the son of the Pied Piper of Hamelin...and his rats, and Tracy the Multiple-Eyed Boy. They were applauding while watching Scrappy-Doo fighting with Henry "Harry" Hyde. Matches the Dragon is watching the fight on the side.]

Harry: Sorry, Scraps. But you're just a pint-size pup.

[Harry throws himself at Scrappy, but he quickly evades him.]

Scrappy: I'll show you. Ta dadada ta daaa! Puppy Power!

[Scrappy charges Harry, and then Matches covers his eyes and hear a crashing noise. When he opens his eye, it seems that Harry is holding Scrappy down.]

Harry: Oh I see what you mean, Scrappy. I see it.

[Scrappy tries desperately to get out of Harry's hold.]

Matches [Growl]: Scrappy!

[Scrappy then sees Matches reaching his hand out to him. He tries to reach his hand out for Matches as well. As they both try desperately, they finally slap each other's palms.]

Scrappy: TAG!

[Matches jumps out at Harry. Harry leaps out of Matches's way, freeing Scrappy. Matches blows out fire as Harry tries to avoid them.]

Harry: Well, you've got Taco Breath to finish your battle. In that case... [His right hand starts flitching and his monstrous green hand turns into a regular hand.] Okay, Eddy. Tag!

[He slaps the normal hand. Then his head twitches to the right. Then he starts groaning and flitching until he entirely transforms into Edward "Eddy" Jekyll.]

Eddy: No fair, Harry. You know I'm not the fighting-type. WHOA! Down, Matches! Heal!

[Eddy worryingly dodges Matches's fire blasts. The rest of Party Alpha shows up; Donald has his 'aging' painting with him.]

Rodney: You're bringing that thing with us?

Donald: Hey, better to bring it with me and keep it in a motel room rather than keeping it in a vault that everyone here knows the code to.

[As Matches breathes out fire again, Eddy jumps out of the way between Matches and Donald. Donald sees the blast, and then he quickly raises his picture over his head, as his clothes get caught on fire.]

Donald: AAAHHH! HHOOOOOTTT!

Tanis: Don't worry, Donny. We'll put the fires out!

Donald: Forget me! Save my portrait!

Elsa: I'll save it! [As she reaches for the painting, her sleeve gets caught on fire. Then she freaks out.] AAAHHH! FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!

[Kaniel the Pyrokenetic sees all the commotion. So he just waves his hand, and both fires are evidently put out.]

Donald: Thank you, Kaniel.

[Then he looks at the painting with an angry glare.]

Donald [whispering to his portrait]: You must be one lucky paint stain.

[Then Rodney walks up to Eddy lying on the ground, and helps him up.]

Rodney: Having fun?

Eddy: Hey, Rodney. You've come at a bad time, I almost had them.

Rodney: Sure you did. Anyway...I am glad you're all warned up because the general has a very important assignment for us.

Eddy: Really? What is it?

Rodney: Party Team Alpha of the Creep Kids is being sent to settle a disturbance in my old neighborhood in New York City.

Scrappy: New York? Neato, our hometown! You'll love it there. I can show you guys around.

Goonie: So what's the problem?

Rodney: A distress call was sent out to Area 53, requesting the Creep Kids' assistance. It appears that someone, or something, is destroying the streets through the sewers of New York.

[He gives the file to the others. They look inside, and read the intel of the mission and look at the pictures of the giant bite marks made into the street.]

Phantasma: Whoa!

Andrew: Interesting.

Godzina: Looks like someone was hungry.

Mary: Great Galactic.

Donald: I know it's called the "Big Apple," but 'this' is ridicules.

Andrew: So what's causing these phenomenons?

Sibella: We don't know. But our client states this only happens at night, will meet us then, and will example the details to us when we get there.

Elsa: Sounds easy to me.

Winnie: Yeah. So what are we waiting for? Let's do this! [Howling.]

Phanstma: It's gonna be a "scream." [High-pitched Laughing.]

Eddy: Oh well, anything to make Harry happy.

Jacqueline: You know, I heard that New York has plenty of rooftops to leap on.

Mary: I have heard about this city's vast storage of knowledge and information: such as the Museum of Natural History and Columbia University, fascinating stuff.

Scrappy: I can show you guys around the city: all the best streets, the best stores, and even the best restaurants.

Godzina: Restaurants? Count me in.

Sibella: Sounds fangtastic. We can do some shopping while we're there.

Scrappy: Hey, maybe I can introduce you guys to my old gang.

Andrew: I don't think that's a good idea, Scrappy.

Scrappy: Oh, come on. It'll be great, I tell ya, great! Won't it be, Matches?

Matches [growl]: Okay.

Andrew: Oh well then. New York, here we came.

Tanis: So, how do we get to New York?

Rodney: Well, the general have arranged a few...accommodations for getting there.

Donald: Accommodations? What accommodations?

[INT. Commercial Aircraft-In the sky-Afternoon]

Donald: On an airline with dysfunctional and enabled children?

[Rodney, Donald, Sibella, Elsa, Harry, Jacqueline, Tanis and Winnie are in an airplane with a bunch of human kids with facial disfigurement, in-grown body parts, and covered in casts and bandages. Donald is not pleased at all.]

Rodney: Come on, Donny. We blend in pretty nicely.

Donald: An invisible boy, a vampire girl, an immortal kid, a mummy, a werewolf, a reassembled corpse, a dancing demon, and a combined-version of a bookworm and a hooligan.

Rodney: Okay. 'You' may not blend in pretty nicely. But nobody here knows about us. They all think we're kids with skin disorders, sever injuries, and disfigured features.

[Sibella doesn't like the sun shining in her face through the window, so she closes it.]

Sibella: Why did I have to get the window seat? You know I despise the sun.

Rodney: Well you could sit in the cargo hold with the others.

[A stewardess walks up to Donald and gives him the meal he asked for.]

Stewardess #1: Here is your order. [Then she looks a Rodney.] Excuse me, but why are you wearing a mask?

Rodney: Uhh...facial scarring.

Stewardess #1: Really? [To Sibella] What about you, little missy?

[Sibella shows the stewardess her fangs.]

Stewardess #1 [surprised]: I see. [To Donald] And you?

[Donald is shocked that she asked, he couldn't come up with an excuse.]

Donald: Umm...ugh...

[Donald gets interrupted by another stewardess walking up to the first stewardess.]

Stewardess #2: Excuse me; there are a few complaints in Third Class about a boy with green skin and white hair.

[They both leave for Third Class, and the three monster kids just look at each other.]

Rodney, Donald, and Sibella: Harry.

[INT. Cargo Hold]

[Two Security Officers are searching around for anything suspicious. Donald's picture is there and wrapped in a sheet. Godzina, Goonie, Andrew, Mary, and Feather are there also, holding still and posing as life-sized mannequins. The officers didn't suspect a thing.]

Security Officer #1: Everything looks fine in my end. How's about yours?

Security Officer #2: All clear.

[They are both ready to leave. Scrappy is in a dog carrier, Casta is in a tank filled with water, and Matches is in a tank with a heat lamp.]

Officer #2: Boy That lizard sure is ugly.

Officer #1: What, the mannequin?

Officer #2: No, that giant pet iguana.

[They both finally leave, and Matches gets red hot mad after the door closes.]

Matches [growl]: Ugly?

[Phantasma phases through the crates and the others start to move. Then they open the cases the three pets are in.]

Godzina: Is there any reason why we're not riding with the others? At least there, they are servicing peanuts.

Andrew: Beside the fact that we're a giant lizard girl, a living skeleton, a little Martian, a fish girl, a giggling ghost girl, a griffin, a dragon, a rare species of crab, and a hyperactive talking puppy who is not suppose to be up there.

Goonie: Yes, now give us the reason why we can't.

Casta [clicking in Morse code, subtitles translating]: This almost makes me wish there could be an in-flight movie back here.

Scrappy: Tell me about it.

To Be Continued...

Will the Creep Kids survive their flight to New York? Will they find the thing causing the disturbances in the city? Will they ever settle their complaints about transportation? Stay tune for the next chapter of Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator.

Hoped you've enjoyed, and please leave your comments.


	3. New Gang meets Old Gang

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I will introduce the two characters who made an appearance in the original cartoon episode. Now they will play important parts in my fanfic.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator**

**[Scene 3: New Gang meets Old Gang] **

[INT. Brooklyn Bridge-New York City-Late Afternoon]

[The Creep Kids walk across the bridge's sidewalk, carrying their luggage. They see the view of the city from where they are walking.]

Tanis: Wow! It's big.

Rodney: Yeah. It's quite a sight huh?

Donald: Man, I wish we would have taken cabs. Even this walking can't kill me.

Andrew: Don't worry, I taking care of that problem.

[INT. New York City]

[Some women are walking down the sidewalk. Then a flasher walks up in front of them, opens his trench coat, and they runs off screaming. As he closes his trench coat, turns around, and bumps into Rodney. He opens 'his' trench coat, and then the flasher runs away screaming after seeing Rodney's invisible body.]

Rodney: I've been watching him doing that for years, and I still don't get it.

[Rodney meets up with the other Creep Kids. They are walking along the sidewalk, checking out the city, and being lead by Scrappy. They are astound, looking at the tall buildings, many shops and stores, lit-up signs and billboards, the wide stretched streets, and the view of bridges (even the Brooklyn Bridge) over the rivers.]

[INT. Neighborhood-New York City-Sunset]

[Scrappy leads them into his old neighborhood, still carrying their luggage. The streets have fewer cars, the buildings are cracked, and there is too much garbage.]

Jacqueline: Wow, Scrappy! This is some fine neighborhood you used to live here.

Scrappy: I know. Don't you just love it?

Donald: Of course. Who wouldn't love the tremor shakes, the bustling noise, and the filth on every street?

Scrappy: I knew you'd love it.

Rodney: You sure have a great place to live. It's nothing like the neighborhood I live in.

Scrappy: You really think so? Cause I'm imagining your place to be big, and astounding and terrifi-

[He gets interrupted when he trips on a puppy sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk under a newspaper. The puppy was a tan-colored terrier with black spots on his back; about Scrappy's size and wearing a red collar with a red triangle-shaped dog tag.]

Dog: Hey! What's the big idea! Do you mind having a pup taking a nap in the middle of the—[Looks at Scrappy. Acts surprised.] Hey! Scrappy!

Scrappy: Duke! My old pal! How've you been?

[They both start to 'shake'.]

Dog: Swell, I'd never thought you'd be back here. [He looks up at the Creep Kids in confusion.] What? Is it Halloween or something?

Scrappy [To the Creep Kids]: Guys, this is Duke. We've been buddies back in the good old days.

Eddy: Well, it's pretty nice to meet you.

Duke: Likewise. [To Scrappy] So, Scrappy, what happened? I thought you were sent to the kennel.

Scrappy: So, you've heard about that, huh?

[Then they all arrive in front of an old apartment building.]

Scrappy: There's Annie's place. I'll try calling her with my Secret Scrappy Whistle.

Duke: Good idea, Scrappy.

[The Creep Kids quickly cover their ears as Scrappy starts blowing his super loud, high-pitch whistle.]

Duke [sign]: ...I do missed listening to the sound of that whistle.

Sibella: Ah! You actually like that?

Winnie: [Howling.] My ears!

[The whistle is extremely loud, it cracks Mary's helmet. Then she pushes a button, and the cracks seem to disappear. The high-pitch sound went up the floors in the apartment building.]

[INT. Apartment-Neighborhood]

[Annie, a white sheepdog puppy with lots of fur, most of which is covering her eyes, is wearing a black necklace with a pink heart-shaped dog tag, and is sleeping on a carpet near the window, until she is awaken by a the sound of Scrappy's whistle.]

Annie: Is that...? Nuh, it couldn't be. Could it?

[She walks towards the window, but bumps into the wall below the windows. Then she jumps and grabs the edge of the windowsill, and tries to pull herself up.]

[EXT. Apartment-Neighborhood]

[She gets on the windowsill and sticks her head out. Then she tries feeling around below for the fire escape. Then she falls down on the fire escape and starts rolling down the ladders. She rolls down the last ladder and stops in the street in front of Scrappy. She pulls the fur out of her eyes and sees Scrappy hovering over her.]

Scrappy: Hiya, Annie! Glad you'd dropped in.

Annie: Scrappy! I'd thought it was you. Nobody does that whistle better than you. [He helps her get up.] It's been so long. I've heard you were in the slammer.

Scrappy: You too?

[She looks at the Creep Kids standing around.]

Annie: Are you guys going to a costume party?

Duke [To Scrappy]: Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that.

Scrappy: Well, I think you guys should know. [To the Creep Kids] Okay, guys. Show them.

[Rodney removes his mask and gloves, and Duke is shocked. Annie doesn't see a thing.]

Annie: What's happening?

[She pulls the fur out of her eyes and gets shocked to see Rodney's invisible face.]

Annie: Either I still can't see, or you have no head.

Scrappy: Duke. Annie. I like you to meet...the Creep Kids. This is Rodney Griffin, son of the Invisible Man, and his pet griffin, Feather. This is Sibella, Count Dracula's daughter. Donald Gray, son of Dorian Gray; Elsa Frankenteen; Andrew Reaper; Phantasma; Mary Martian, Tanis the Mummy, and Winnie the Werewolf. [Winnie Howls.] Jacqueline Springald, daughter of Spring Heeled Jack; her pet Kiwa hirsuta crab, Casta [Casta clicks her claws]; Goonie from the Black Lagoon; and Godzina. And this is my very good friends, Edward Jekyll. [Eddy starts twitching half his body changes into Harry.]...And my semi-good friend, Henry Hyde. [He hears a coughing sound. Then he looks at Matches staring at him.] Oh, and last but not least, this is Matches.

Matches [growl]: Hello.

[Matches shakes Duke's hand, while he and Annie have their mouths wide open.]

Duke: So...this is a real live dra...dra...dra...

Annie: Dragon?

Matches [growl]: Yeah.

Annie [shaking Matches's hand, nervously]: Uh...hi.

Duke: I don't believe it.

Goonie: Why not? He's standing right in front of you.

Annie: Hey, wait! I recognize you guys. I saw an article in a magazine about a rumor that the military put together this team of monster kids, and the sightings of these kids.

Duke: You "saw" an article?

Annie: Don't judge me, Duke. I'm just bad at seeing, not blind. Scrappy, I just can't believe it.

Goonie: We're right in front of you. Man, she 'is' bad at seeing.

Duke: So...they're alright!

Scrappy: Sure...They won't bite.

Sibella: Not unless you want us to. Ha, ha, ha.

Duke: Umm...okay. So, Scrappy, what brings you and your..."friends"...to the Big Apple?

Andrew: Important business. We were sent to handle a disturbance around here.

Annie: What kind of disturbance?

Andrew: Don't know, but we're gonna find out.

Annie: Can we come?

Duke: Hey, that sounds like an idea. Can we?

Scrappy: What do you think, Rodney?

Rodney: I don't see why not.

Duke: Alright, the old gang's back together.

Annie: Give us the secret whistle again, Scrappy.

The other Creep Kids [right before Scrappy's whistle]: NO!

[Matches sighs with relieve.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Okay. But first, we need to find a place to stay. We can't start an investigation carrying our luggage everywhere.

Harry [on the left side]: We can always have Godzina eat them.

Godzina: Hey!

Scrappy: I know a terrific place for us to stay.

Donald: Yeah, I prefer an apartment, rather than have my painting in the belly of some lizard. [To Godzina] No offence.

Annie: Oh, you're an artist?

Donald: Yes, but I didn't paint this picture, I just own it.

Duke: Well can we see it?

[Donald then looks at Rodney and Andrew. They both look at each other and then nod at Donald.]

Donald: Okay. [He removes the sheet from his portrait, and Duke is shocked to see it.]

Annie: How does it look?

Duke: Pretty bad shape.

Annie: Huh?

[She pulls the hair out of her eyes and is just as shocked as Duke to see that picture.]

Donald: This is the real me. What do you think of it now?

[Their mouths are wide open looking at it.]

Duke: Ugh...I like the eyes.

Donald: Thanks. They're bloodshot.

To Be Continued...

Will the Creep Kids discover the source of the disturbance? Where is this place Scrappy said they are staying at? Will they handle having Duke and Annie around? Get ready for Scene 4 when I'm done with it.

Very nice, huh, putting Duke and Annie in the story? I hope you like them.


	4. A Bite out of Broadway

Disclaimer: Sorry I took some long to make this. I was delayed by Summer and school latterly. Since Halloween is coming, I thought of updating the next chapter right away.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator**

**[Scene 4: A Bite out of Broadway]**

[INT. Ruby-Doo's Apartment-Evening]

[The Creep Kids are setting down in the apartment of Ruby-Doo, Scrappy mother.]

Andrew: Thanks for letting us stay at your apartment, Mrs. Doo.

Ruby: Well, any..ugh...friend of Scrappy's, is a friend of mine. And please, call me Ruby.

[Donald hangs his portrait on the wall.]

Donald: Perfect. [To the painting] Now don't you go anywhere. Hehheh.

[Sibella puts her coffin in the closet upside-down. Rodney puts his chemistry sets in the bathroom. Elsa takes a car battery out of her bag and puts it on the table. Mary sets her space guns up on the counter.]

Ruby: Wow. When I've heard that my son was going to have a career that evolves monsters, I didn't expect he would bring his work home with him.

[She then sees Godzina raiding the refrigerator.]

Ruby: It's a good thing I came prepared since the last time my brother, Scooby, and Shaggy came to visit.

Jacqueline: Well, since the occurrences usually happens at night, we got plenty of time.

Scrappy: What do you say, Duke? You seem to know the best ways of getting around town.

Duke: Sure. I'm game.

Sibella: Shall we then? The night is young.

Annie: Well, a night on the town sounds pretty good to me.

[As most of the Creep Kids walk out of the apartment, Annie bumps into the doorframe on her way out.]

Goonie: You know, you need to look where you're going. How careless of people?

[Goonie bumps into the doorframe as well.]

Scrappy: Mom, we're going out. Don't wait up.

Ruby: Alright, but don't stay up late. [The remaining Creep Kids just look at her.] Of course. What was I thinking? Just be careful.

Scrappy: Don't worry, Mom. No beasty is gonna get the best of Scrappy-Doo. Ta-Ta-Ta-TaTa! PUPPY POWER! [Then Scrappy ran out the door.]

Duke: There he's goes again, always looking for a fight.

Ruby: Yes, just like his father.

Eddy: His father was a fighter?

Ruby: No, a boxer.

[Eddy suddenly understands that, and he's the last to leave.]

Ruby: Have fun, kids!

[Eddy turns around, transformed into Harry.]

Harry: Why, Ruby, that's one of the things we do best. [Then he closes the door.]

[INT. New York City-Evening]

[Jacqueline jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She leaps through a construction site, but the workers didn't noticed. Then she starts soaring while getting a good view of the city.]

[At the Museum of National History, Mary is amazed by the exhibits. Andrew gets mistaken for an exhibit himself. At the Dinosaurs Exhibit, children were amazed to see Godzina standing in the middle of the exhibit, eating a hotdog, and wearing a "I NY" cap. In the Aquatic Exhibit, Goonie is standing at the end of "The Line of Fish Evolution".]

[In a department store; Sibella, Phantasma, and Tanis are trying on new clothes. Casta is trying on very small cloth, like bracelets, rings, and scarves. People are freaked out to see Phantasma, Tanis, Sibella in bat form, and Casta walking out of the store and crossing the street with bags.]

[Some kids are playing basketball on a course. They never would've expected the ball would be taken by Rodney, invisible. Then he dribbles the ball and passes it to Harry, who passes it to Elsa, who passes it to Winnie, who delivers a slam dunk. The other kids were scared at first, but now they are impressed.]

[Donald is taking a relaxing carriage ride around the city, enjoying the sights.]

[Scrappy and Matches gets on Feather's back. Duke and Annie feel uncertain about it, but they get on anyway. Feather starts running, then takes off. The breeze blow the fur off of Annie's eyes, and she sees the city lights from above. She, Duke, Scrappy, Matches, and Feather are impressed to be flying over New York.]

[INT. Rooftop-Time Square-Night]

[The rooftop has a row gargoyles set on the edges. The Creep Kids were having conversations about how they spent their evening.]

Scrappy: Well, what did I tell you? Wasn't my hometown terrific.

Matches [growl]: Yeah.

Eddy [on the right side]: I must admit, this city is magnificent.

Harry [on the left side]: You've said it. This is my kind of town.

Duke: You know something, Scrappy? You're friends are okay by my book.

Jacqueline: Hey, Sibella? Did you get what I asked for?

Sibella: I sure did. [She pulls out a pair of red high-heeled shoes and gives them to Jacqueline.]The right type, the right size.

Jacqueline: Wow! Thanks, Sibella!

[Rodney and Donald are looking at the lights and signs of the shows on Broadway.]

Rodney: Witches, Phantoms, Fairy Tales, Jekyll & Hyde, even Dorian Gray. I just wish they could come up with something, I don't know, creative.

Donald: What? _The invisible Man: The Musical_? How would that work?

Rodney: You know: some wires, some smoke, mirrors, magnets, a couple of dim lights and a guy in a dark suit in front of a dark background...the works.

[Then everyone in Time Square feels a quick shake and a loud noise coming from one of the streets, not far from the Creep Kids.]

Winnie: What was that?

Rodney: Oh boy! Well, time to go to work.

[The Creep Kids grab all their stuff start jumping/flying over rooftop to rooftop. Then they stop on the rooftop over the source of the disturbance. They look down and see a large crowd around a giant bite mark in the street and sidewalk.]

Duke: Whow! Would you look at that.

Annie: Even if I can, how would I miss it?

[Andrew pulls a telescope out of his robe and looks through it to get a closer look at the sight.]

Andrew: It looks like someone was hungry.

Rodney: There only one way this could be done. The only way we can get to the bottom of this case, is the bottom of the city.

[INT. Alley-Time Square]

[The Creep Kids are in an alley where nobody can see them. In there, they remove a manhole cover to get in the sewers.]

Rodney: Down the hatch.

[INT. Sewers-New York]

[They got to the bottom, turn on the flashlights, and look around. There is muck and slime on the walls, the waters are filthy and dirty, and it gives off an odor extremely foul. Scrappy, Annie, and Duke are disturbed on where they are now.]

Annie [covering her nose]: Oh, what a stench!

Duke [looking at the water]: Man, I sure pity the creature that has to swim in that.

[Then Goonie joyfully dives into the water.]

Rodney: How I missed that smell.

Annie: You actually like this place?

Winnie: Well, you like an ear-splitting whistle.

[Elsa bumps her foot into a broken plank and looks at the wall.]

Elsa: Hey, guy. Take a look.

[Everyone came to her and see the broken tunnel entrance.]

Rodney: Looks like something bust out of the condemned sewer network.

Godzina: What do you think did this?

Rodney: I don't know. But it had to be something big...you know, bigger than you. Come on, let's go inside.

Duke: What? In there? [The Creep Kids walk in the tunnel.] I guess so. [The puppies walk in the tunnel as well.]

Scrappy: Oh man, it reeks in here even more!

Donald: And here I thought London had the worst sewers.

[INT. Old Sewers]

[On the other end, it is filthier and more disgusting than the main sewer system (like it was in the first scene).]

Annie: Hey, guy. What does it look like?

Scrappy: You don't want to know.

Casta: [Clicking.]

Jacqueline: Look, Casta found something. [Casta gives Jacqueline the scrap of green patch with scales on it.] And it sure isn't garbage.

Tanis: What is it?

Donald: It looks like...shredded reptile skin.

[Then they places it on Godzina, and then Matches, and then they looked at each other.]

Everyone: NAH!

Duke: So what's the big deal? Maybe it's just a piece of a jacket or some old purse.

Elsa [taking the skin patch from Jacqueline]: I don't think so. It looks unaltered...[She start pulling it.] and it's so stretch.

[Goonie then comes out of the dirty water.]

Mary: Goonie, did you observed any sign of preternatural activity on your search.

Goonie: Huh?

Sibella: She's asking if you found something out of the ordinary when you were down there.

Donald: You know, other than the fact that "you were down there".

Goonie: Nothing but dead fish. What do think happened to them?

Phantasma: They probably just couldn't handle it [High-pitched laughing].

Sibella: Come on, guys. Let's go back topside. There's nothing for us down here.

Harry: Oh, what a shame.

Rodney: Wait! I have a better idea. Follow me. Come on, Feather.

Feather [squawking, flying towards him]: Okay.

Scrappy: But to where?

Rodney: Trust us. You'll see. Come on.

[The Creep Kids look at each other in confusion, and decided to follow Rodney and Feather down the old sewers. Then suddenly, something moves in the waters way behind them.]

**To Be Continued...**

Finally! I like to apologies for not posting this sooner. I was kind of...distracted. Please respond.


End file.
